


Goodbye kisses

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Deep Angst, F/M, Kisses, So many kisses, might need a tissue at the end, no death in story, say i love you - Freeform, soft moments, underlying heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Gracia wakes up with Maes, spending the whole morning watching him and Elicia and Winry wake up and move about the apartment, saying goodbye at the end.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor the characters.

“Good morning, my love,” he mumbled against her skin. He kissed her again, softly, tenderly. Gracia didn’t move, only hummed a happy acknowledgment. She felt his hand rest on her bare hip as his lips against pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder. She wiggled back into him, feeling the warmth of him along her body. He groaned quietly rubbing his nose affectionately in her hair. “She’s not awake,” he whispered. 

“Don’t jinx us,” she warned back to him. 

Normally the sun would wake them, or the incessant alarm that Maes would set, but they woke on their own accord that morning. They stayed where they were, waiting for the alarm to go off, as they took in the peaceful moment of the day. 

“You smell good,” he mumbled. 

“Me and my morning, breath?” 

He chuckled. “Pair it with coffee and you’re irresistible.” He kissed the base of her neck. 

She had to smile. “We probably should get up.” 

“We have a few more moments.” He kissed her again. They weren’t kisses that sent shockwaves up her spine like when they were younger, but a blanketing comfort of an established relationship. It was something that she wanted to hold onto, embrace, and remember throughout the day with a soft smile. She knew he was going to have to stay late anyway. It was most likely that he’d be coming home well after she and their daughter went to bed. 

She turned over, brushing the bed hair from her face to see him. He kissed her shoulder, then her arm, then her neck, long patient kisses that warmed her body. She laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Good morning,” she whispered. “You look like you slept well.” 

His nose brushed against hers as he hummed. His lips slowly met hers before he groaned, her fingers massaging his scalp. She kissed him, their lips meeting on air, and she smiled. “You’re amazing,” he breathed. 

Pitter-patters in the hall made them both raise an eyebrow. “I told you not to jinx us.” 

He chuckled. “Just pretend we’re asleep.” 

“She will try to cook herself breakfast, Maes” she yawned. “We better get up.” 

He rolled over, reaching for his square glasses on the bedside table. “I suppose.” 

Their door whined open and a little sandy colored head peeked in. They lifted their heads above the plush comforter to see the young girl’s smile grow wide before she ran in and began to climb up on the bed. “Wake up,” she cried out. She turned, picking their daughter up and helping her on the bed. The little girl, in bright pink pajamas, wiggle between the two of them and poked her father in the nose. “No sleeping in! We have a guest!” 

As on cue, his alarm clock behind him started to go off. Maes turned around again, shutting his alarm off before turning back to his daughter. “That’s right,” he smiled, his fingers tickling his daughter’s sides. “Elicia, would you like to make breakfast with me? I was thinking pancakes!” 

The girl squealed with happiness and wiggled from her grasp. “With lots of syrup!” 

Gracia giggled, grabbing hold of Elicia in a hug. “I will allow lots of syrup just for today though!” 

“Yay!” The child climbed over her mother and dropped back onto the ground. Her little feet rushed her out the door and down the hall to the guest bedroom. 

“I suppose we better get up then, huh?” 

He sat up with a groan, running his hand through his hair. She watched him for a moment, raising his hands in the air, yawning with a stretch of his body. He scratched his belly, snapping his lips, and sighed. “Would you like me to start the coffee,” he offered. 

She shook her head, rolling from the blankets and adjusting her nightgown. “Go get in the shower. I will get coffee started.” 

“Don’t start breakfast,” he warned. “It’s my treat today.” 

She nodded, pulling her nightgown over her head so that she could put on something more decent. Before it came fully off, Maes was up against her, kissing her neck. “Sweetheart,” she giggled. “We have guests!” 

His hands pulled at her hips. “I can’t give my wife a good morning kiss,” he pouted. He pulled back to cup her face and their eyes met in a blend of greens. “I love you,” he whispered to her, just for her to hear. “I love you with all my heart.” 

She lifted her hand to rest on his, a slight sigh accompanying her gentle smile. “I love you too, Maes.” He leaned down, kissing her a greeting for the day. Their bodies pressed against each other and her other hand met his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under his nightshirt. He was warm with a steady breath and graceful rise and fall of his chest. Their lips slipped as they parted and she found herself taking a silent breath in, gasping after such a devoted kiss. “Now go get into the shower,” she nodded towards the master bath. On her toes, she kissed him again and turned from him to get dressed. 

It was kisses like that which got her through the day. She rolled her lips inward, hoping to catch a lingering taste of her husband. She left their bedroom to the sound of the shower running and Mae’s happy humming as he brushed his teeth. Winry was already up, being pulled down the hallway by an excited toddler. 

“Good morning,” Gracia greeted. “How did you sleep?” 

Winry, in her messy hair, smiled and rubbed her eyes. “I slept really well, thank you, Mrs. Hughes.” 

She smiled and watched as Elicia drag her into the living room, her little voice telling Winry all about breakfast with her father. “And we make pancakes! Mom makes this raspberry jelly that goes on them and it’s so yummy!” 

“I can’t wait,” Winry giggled. 

She started the coffee as she watched Winry, who was now being dragged to Elicia’s bedroom. It was nice to have company. It would give Elicia a good distraction for the morning. In fact, Gracia knew that she only had about 30 minutes before the kitchen would be in ruins with flour and butter. She was sure there’d be powdered sugar from one end of the apartment to the next. She’d be okay with it. They didn’t always have guests, especially a dear friend of the Elric boys. 

“Do my hair! Do my hair!” 

She smiled. She’d have to remember to have Winry over more, the two girls got along so well. She reached under and in the cabinet to get out a few mixing bowls. They were gifts from his mother for their wedding. They happened to be her favorite with a dark red color. One piece at a time, she retrieved all the equipment for her family’s cooking adventure. 

“They seem to be having a good time.” 

Gracia looked up to see Maes walking into the kitchen. His hair hung down, yet to be gelled back. He smelled fresh as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I think we should keep Winry a bit longer.” 

“Oh,” he chuckled. “I think she has plans with Ed and Al. But we can always ask her to come back.” 

Standing behind her he reached around to the spatula. “Now stand back! Pancake master is about to wow your mind!” 

She laughed as she stepped away and into the hallway. Peeking into her daughter’s bedroom, she found Elicia already dressed for the day, and her and Winry trying on plastic necklaces. “I’m sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. “You just woke up and my daughter has mobbed you already.” 

“It’s fine,” Winry quickly dismissed the apology. 

“You can take a shower if you’d like.” Gracia nodded down the hall. “I’m going to get one after breakfast.” She walked in, picking Elicia up, placing a big kiss on her daughter’s cheek. “Daddy is making pancakes without you!” 

“No!” Elicia wiggled from her mother's grasp. She set her down and watched as the 3-year old scampered out of the room. 

“There,” she smiled. “She’s distracted. You can go get cleaned up now.” 

Winry sighed as she stood up. “You have a wonderful daughter,” she complimented. “But she has more energy than I think I had at that age.” 

“It comes from Maes, I’m afraid.” Gracia put her hand on her hip and looked over her shoulder and out the door as Mae’s booming laughter joined in synchrony with his daughter’s. “The two of them are too much alike.” She walked back towards the door. “There are clean towels in the closet.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hughes.” 

She smiled over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen. Her daughter’s arm was reaching deep into the flour bag, pulling up a measuring cup overflowing with flour. Maes stood behind her, his hand on his daughter’s elbow, guiding her arm towards the big bowl. Flour spilled from the cup, dropping onto the once clean counter. Elicia’s dress was already a powder white. She’d need a bath after. He then reached back to grab some salt, pouring a little into Elicia’s hand, and told her to add it to the mixture. Gracia was stuck in her place, watching with love and amusement as her husband planted a big kiss on Elicia’s cheek and praised her for her help. He handed her a whisk, telling her to mix it while reaching back for the melted butter. 

At this moment, she went about to clear off the remnants of things on the dining table, stepping into the kitchen only for a moment to gather plates and silverware to set the table with. Maes held his daughter’s waist as Elica stood on the stool to drip pancake batter from the ladle onto the pan, though there was also quite a bit of batter all over the counter and stove. It was nothing that she couldn’t clean up after breakfast. She retrieved the syrup, the jelly and jams, and the orange juice, placing it on the table. Peeking back into the kitchen, Elicia was now covered in specks of batter, Maes licking his fingers. Elicia then dipped her fingers in the batter, smiling up at her father as she duplicated the act. 

“Don’t tell Mom,” he whispered to her, poking her nose with a wet finger. 

Elicia giggled and poked his nose back. 

Gracia pretended to not see anything. 

“It smells amazing in here.” 

She turned around to see their guest sniffing the air. “Smells like grandma’s house when Ed and Al were younger. They used to come over for pancakes on Sundays.” 

“Those are wonderful memories, aren’t they?” 

Winry nodded. “Ed would always put too much powdered sugar on his.” 

Gracia laughed. “We don’t do powdered sugar here. Elicia is already covered in flour.” 

“Done,” a high pitched announcement came. “Done, done, done!” 

The two looked back into the kitchen to see the little girl being handed a plate of pancakes and being told to take it into the dining area. “Maes,” she warned. 

“What,” he grinned, putting his hands on his hips. “She’s got it.” 

Winry quickly followed Elicia, reaching out to help.

With all the confidence in the world, Maes walked to his wife, sporting a big grin. She reached out to brush some flour out of his beard. She’d never know how the flour got everywhere with the two of them. “I love you,” she said softly. “But you’re going to need another shower.”

He continued to grin as he leaned down to give her a peck of a kiss. “I will help you clean up,” he offered. 

She quickly shook her head. “You’re going to be late for work. Let’s eat breakfast and you can go wash your face.” 

Elicia was already helping herself to pancakes with the help of Winry. The two adults sat down as she quickly told her daughter that two pancakes were more than enough. “Don’t overindulge,” she scolded. “Why don’t you serve Winry?” 

Elicia nodded, her hair bouncing with the same enthusiasm. Their daughter was incredibly independent for a three-year-old. Both her and Maes let her have as much independence as possible, letting the child grow with confidence. It showed. Maes reached across to help her with the syrup while Winry helped herself to some jam. Conservation grew, and Gracia remembered how Maes had the ability to draw people in. The two of them had always dreamed of a house full of people, a home which thrived on laughter. She just loved how Maes brought that life to their home. It would only be a few years before their second child, and their family would grow in love. Maes was such a doting father, she was thankful to have him. 

“I better get ready for work,” he announced as he stood up, reaching to gather plates. 

“Leave that to me,” she quickly shooed him away, slapping his hand. “Go get dressed.” 

He lifted his hands defensively. “As you wish!” He grinned again, always wearing that happy grin, as he walked back into the bedroom to change out of his white sooted clothes. 

Winry, in turn, ran her hand through Elicia’s hair. “We should go get dressed for the day too. You can pick out what I wear and I will pick out what you wear.” 

The girl nodded enthusiastically and they both left the table. She really was like a big sister. That gave her time to pick up the dishes and listen to the joyous morning and floated around her. It made her happy, content to know, and feel such happiness in her home. As she washed the dishes, two arms wrapped around her from behind, a kiss placed just under her ear. His body pulled close into a hug. “I don’t want to go to work,” he whined. “It’s away from you two.” 

“It’s just a few hours,” she consoled. “And we will be here when you return.” She turned around, putting her hands on his chest. 

“I will be gone late, so please don’t wait up for me.” He kissed her nose before rubbing it with his own. 

“You know how I am,” he giggled, rubbing her nose back. “I will always be awake. I have to finish my book, anyhow. Elicia, come on! We have to say bye to Daddy!” 

Elicia sprinted from the hallway, Winry curling a stray hair behind her ear. They stood by the door as Maes donned his jacket and opening the door. He kissed her one last time before walking through the threshold. It lingered longer, a regret for having to leave. As routine as it was, it was a comforting parting, much like when he left for Ishval. The kiss was to remember each other for the rest of the day until they were together again. He squatted down to his daughter in his goodbye ritual. 

“It’s time for buh-bye,” he said in a baby-voice. “Daddy has to go to work now.” 

Elicia grinned widely at the attention. “Daddy, come home early today, okay?” She bounced with excitement. 

She could see the sadness in Maes’ frown. “Well, I can try, but Daddy has a bunch of important work to be done.” He leaned in, squeezing his daughter's face in his hands as he leaned forward. “But I promise to do it as fast as possible.” His voice trailed back into his baby-voice for his daughter. 

Elicia giggled as she rubbed her face next. 

“Alright, don’t be late,” she said, leaning forward to encourage her husband to stand up. 

“Well, Ms. Rockbell, I probably won’t see you again before your train leaves, but it’s been fun. Oh! And tell the boys I say goodbye.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Hughes,” Winry said politely in return. “I really appreciate your hospitality.” She bowed in thanks. Gracia was impressed with her. Winry was so much different than Edward and Alphonse. 

“You just make sure to come visit us anytime you’re in Central, okay? Our home is your home too.” He was serious about it too. Maes was such a giving man, always willing to help those around him. It was one thing that Gracia adored about him. “Until then,” he turned, “take care of yourself.” He started towards the stairs. “Bye Hun,” he called back to her. 

“Work hard, Daddy, Buh-bye!” 

She looked down at her husband, giving one last wave over his shoulder. “You be safe out there.” She reached down to take her daughter’s hand. “Come on, Dear. It’s time to come inside. We have to help Winry get ready to leave. We don’t want her to be late to meet Ed and Al, do we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff piece with some underlying angst eh. I was like... this is a good idea... then at the end was a bit awwww NOOOOOOO. I'm even cruel to myself. We don't have many, if at all, fics about Gracia and Maes and I think they are just a perfect couple. They really are. And Elicia would have been given the world. It was just... shattering to the two of them. No, I'm not going to do an after that day. My heart couldn't take that. But we must remember to take every day at a time and love each other. Because we don't know when we aren't going to be around anymore. My husband commutes one of the most dangerous highways in the US and we always call each other before he starts his commute just to say I love you, because it might be the last time he ever says it and he wants it to be the last thing he ever says to me. *Cries a little* I hope that you will love some one today and kiss them, hug them, because tomorrow, they may not be there. I do hope all you angst lovers out there enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to comment and tell me so! Thank you for reading.


End file.
